


rut

by cataclysm (quavemire)



Series: KINKTOBER 2019 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Olfactophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/pseuds/cataclysm
Summary: For some reason, Yifan's ruts always affected Chanyeol more than himself.





	rut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/gifts), [wonseokie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonseokie/gifts).

> KINKTOBER DAY 2
> 
> olfactophilia & knotting
> 
> dedicated to tiggi and seokie, ily both <3
> 
> warning for overuse of _italics_ and lack of betaing and proper editing.

Yifan cracked one eye open, terribly hot, sweat sticking the sheets to his back.

He had thrown the covers aside sometime during the night, a lump of fluffy blankets and bedsheets tangled beside him.

He was also rock solid in his briefs for some reason.

Yifan groaned, rubbing his face, digging his fingers in his eyes.

Quiet whimpering brought his attention down to Chanyeol, his omega, clinging onto his side, rutting against his thigh, clearly awake. He was also naked.

“Shit,” he cursed, leaning in to take a whiff. He did not smell heated, just horny. It would not have made sense for him to have his heat yet, but you never knew.

Yifan cleared his throat. “Chanyeol?”

"Y-Yifan? Alpha?"

“Yeollie?”

“A-are you in rut?”

Yifan took some time to try and gauge how he was feeling. Hot, that was a given. Horny? That too.

“Maybe?”

Chanyeol pressed closer, putting his face in the crook of Yifan’s neck. “You smell  _ so good…” _

An overwhelming rush of arousal overtook Yifan, leaving him gasping for air. Chanyeol answered with a whimper of his own, hips stuttering against Yifan’s thigh.

The rut was days early. Usual for some, unusual for Yifan, whose ruts were precise to the clock. No use in dwelling it though, he’d have to get Chanyeol ready for approximately two and a half days of fucking each other to a coma.

He’d have to call in. Shit.

“How long have you been awake?” Yifan asked, voice hoarse from the sleep.

“I don’t… I don’t know. I w-woke up to you r-rutting against me.”

Yifan nodded, putting his hand on his thigh.

Coming in contact with something sticky, Yifan brought his hand back. His fingertips had pearly fluid on them. Yifan couldn’t stop his grin.

“You came.”

“Alpha!” Chanyeol whined in embarrassment.

“No need to be embarrassed. It’s hot.”

Yifan wiped the cum off his thigh, grinning to himself. Chanyeol had woken up, unimaginably horny, and rutted himself to completion, all while Yifan slept.

His ruts always affected Chanyeol more than himself, contrast to Chanyeol’s exceptionally easy heats. 

“Knot me?”

“You need to eat first,” Yifan said, ignoring the need to throw Chanyeol on his stomach and  _ fuck him. _

“Hngh—” Chanyeol protested when Yifan picked him up, throwing him on his shoulder. “Mean.”

Yifan ignored Chanyeol and carried him to the kitchen, plopping him on the counter. 

“I’ll get our toothbrushes. Will you be alright?”

Chanyeol shook his head, hugging his knees. His pupils were blown, some of his hair sticking on the layer of sweat on his face.

“I know you will, baby.”

Chanyeol sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “O-okay…”

Yifan smiled encouragingly, dashing off to the bathroom, grabbing the toothbrushes and paste, heading back.

Grabbing Chanyeol’s hand in an attempt to soothe him even a little bit, Yifan wet the brushes, putting some paste on them.

“Do I have toooo?”

“Yes. You won’t get a chance to do so in a while. Your pretty teeth should stay pretty and not fall off,” Yifan said teasingly, sticking Chanyeol’s toothbrush in his mouth.

Chanyeol pouted, trying to give Yifan the puppy eyes, but his glossed out eyes made it look dumb. Yifan wanted to laugh at it.

“Brush your teeth baby.”

Sighing in defeat, Chanyeol started moving the brush, though exceptionally slowly.

Yifan let it slide, grabbing a frying pan and three eggs, heating up the stove, brushing his teeth simultaneously. He tried not to stray too far away from Chanyeol, as it could cause discomfort.

Chanyeol spit in the sink beside him, sticking the brush back in. He looked as if the thing had personally insulted him.

“Dwo I gwet fhruit?”

Yifan leaned over the sink, spitting the foam out and rinsing his toothbrush. “What?”

Pulling the toothbrush out, Chanyeol pouted. “I want fruit.”

Yifan rolled his eyes. So cute.

“What fruit does my baby want?”

“Aww of whem.”

“We don’t have everything,” Yifan said, pulling all the fruit they had from the basket beside the fridge, and the easily perishable ones from the fridge’s drawer compartment.

Chanyeol let his toothbrush clatter into the sink, not bothering to rinse it. Yifan did not blame him. He nodded approvingly, tilting his head to the side.

Yifan grabbed a knife and a cutting board along with something to store the fruit in. Chanyeol hugged his knees tighter, poking at the cutting board.

“Hands off.”

Chanyeol’s lower lip jutted out, as if Yifan had just done something way worse. He poked it again, just to test Yifan’s patience, but Yifan was not playing that game.

He walked around Chanyeol, cracking the eggs on the pan, swirling them around to break the yolks. He could of course make a fancier omelette, but plain egg was the easiest.

The faster he would get in Chanyeol’s tiny little ass, the better.

Leaving the omelette to cook, Yifan got back to the cutting board. He made quick work of dicing the fruit, putting them all in a big container, placing it on the top shelf in the fridge, moving to the omelette.

“Alpha—”

“Yes?”

“I want…”

Yifan smiled, fondness growing inside his chest. He was the damned  _ cutest _ thing. “What do you want?” 

“Fruit…”

“You’ve just brushed your teeth, baby. It will taste bad.”

“But I waaaantt iiit…”

“No, Chanyeollie. No.”

“Oh. Well… then… Come here…” Chanyeol mumbled. “It hurts…”

Yifan dropped the spatula, cradling Chanyeol in his arms faster than his mind could keep up. Damned instincts. 

“Where does it hurt?”

“E-everywhere,” Chanyeol sobbed, clinging on tightly. Draping his long arms over Yifan, Chanyeol pulled him closer, refusing to let go.

One-eighties like this were common for Chanyeol. Especially when he was horny. And tired. Yifan could not bring himself to be annoyed as Chanyeol wept against his shoulder.

Yifan glanced at the omelette. He’d have to feed it to Chanyeol in bed by this rate. 

“You’re really hot…”

“H-hah, thanks,” Chanyeol chuckled, sound turning into a desperate moan. He wiped off his tears, sniffling sadly.

“No, your temperature, you dummy.”

“Is it?”

Yifan nodded, placing his hand on Chanyeol’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“A-am I?”

“Mhm,” Yifan said, extending a hand to move the omelette on the pan. “Are you alright?”

Chanyeol shook his head, hiding in his knees, whimpering quietly.

Yifan pet his hair, pushing his fringe back, trying to soothe him. “What do you want, baby?” he asked, taking the pan off the stove, reaching for a plate.

“I want… I want it. So bad. Please,” Chanyeol begged, a violent shudder racking through his body.

Yifan’s hands stuttered, the platter clattering to the counter. “Shit,” he hissed, a wave of arousal sending a rush of blood downstairs.

Chanyeol whimpered, sliding off the counter, grabbing Yifan’s thighs, mumbling  _ please, please Alpha please. _

“Chanyeol,” Yifan tried warning him, grabbing the pan to slide the omelette off of it.

“Alpha,” Chanyeol smiled, his head thunking against the oven behind him.

Then he proceeded to shove his face in Yifan’s crotch.

“Woah!” 

Yifan jumped back, almost dropping the pan. “Shit!”

Chanyeol whined, not letting Yifan go anywhere. 

“Yeollie?”

“Want it…” Chanyeol mumbled, reaching for Yifan’s bulge, fondling it through his briefs.

Yifan was faced with a tough, tough decision. To eat first, or not to eat.

The most sensible choice would of course be force-feeding the omelette to Chanyeol, and only then fuck him to the next millenia, but his dick was quite not agreeing with him.

Before his second brain could make any decisions, Yifan rummaged for a fork, trying to ignore Chanyeol’s curious fingers exploring him down there.

“Let’s eat first, alright?”

“Mmm why?” Chanyeol asked, stroking Yifan’s cock through the briefs.

“Then we don’t have to stop to eat.”

“I don’t want to get up…”

Sensing an awaiting catastrophe, Yifan cut up the omelette, grabbing two bite sized pieces on the fork, slipping the first one in his mouth.

“You don’t have to. I’ll feed you.”

Chanyeol stayed quiet, which was a good sign.

Yifan brought the fork down to his lips, smiling encouragingly. Chanyeol let his other hand fall down, taking the piece of egg in his mouth, still fondling Yifan with his other.

“Fuck,” Yifan cursed under his breath, grabbing another piece for himself before Chanyeol could finish chewing.

It would be a long, long meal.

Yifan fed half of the omelette to Chanyeol, the task proving more and more difficult as Chanyeol’s rubbing became more insistent, his cock protesting the confinement of his briefs.

Bending over the counter, Yifan took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes. He could not stand Chanyeol looking up at him from the floor.

“You’re done,” Yifan said, faking a gentle smile. 

“Kiss me…” Chanyeol mumbled, trying to pull Yifan down on the floor with him.

Yifan obliged, kneeling down on the floor, pressing a chaste kiss on Chanyeol’s lips.

“Bedroom?”

“No!” Chanyeol whined and pushed Yifan down on the kitchen floor, as if the mere thought of it evoked uncontrollable rage in him. “Want it now!”

Yifan sighed in defeat, his pulse thundering in his ears.

“Alright, baby, do what you want.”

Chanyeol shuddered and moaned, straddling Yifan’s hips, grinding his pert little ass against his bulge.

Yifan hissed, the tip of his cock bumping against Chanyeol’s entrance. 

“P-put it in me,” Chanyeol begged, bracing himself on Yifan’s chest.

“Patience, baby.”

Yifan reached behind Chanyeol, plunging two fingers in him at once, spreading the slick around. 

“But I want it now,” Chanyeol sobbed, tears beading across his lash line.

Yifan’s insides  _ roared, _ demanding him to throw Chanyeol on the floor and  _ knot him this instant. _

Gritting his teeth, Yifan pulled his fingers out, replacing them with the tip of his cock, letting Chanyeol’s overflowing slick wet the shaft.

“A-alpha, Yifan, Yifan,  _ Yifan!” _

“I’ve got you, baby,” Yifan grunted, bracing his feet on the floor, slamming Chanyeol down on his cock.

Chanyeol  _ wailed. _

“Knot me, knot me,  _ knot me please Alpha—” _

Yifan swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Shit, alright.”

Pushing himself up, Chanyeol along with him, Yifan bent him over the counter, thrusting back in.

_ “Yes!” _

Gripping Chanyeol’s hips, Yifan picked up a brutal pace, trying to keep him from not barreling against the sharp edge of the counter.

“S-s-so good!”

Yifan cursed under his breath, pushing his knot inside Chanyeol, growing rapidly.

He only got in a few full thrusts before Chanyeol’s wailing got too much, the knot too painful to pull out.

Chanyeol’s back arched, his insides clenching around Yifan’s cock like a vice.

“Yes baby, come, come for me,” Yifan whispered in his ear, wrapping a large hand around Chanyeol’s cock, letting his own thrusts do the work.

Chanyeol craned his neck, grinning at Yifan.

He had tear tracks on his face, red dusting his cheeks and nose. 

Yifan’s hips stuttered, his grip on Chanyeol’s hips tightening.

“O-oh!”

Wetness dripped down Yifan’s hand, Chanyeol’s cock spurting come in small bursts, staining the cabinet doors.

Chanyeol’s rim clamped over Yifan’s knot, unimaginably tight.

Yifan toppled over Chanyeol’s back, sinking his teeth in his trapezius.

“Fuck, fuck—”

Yifan came right then, his cock pulsing and growing even further, plugging Chanyeol up so that nothing spilled out.

Chanyeol collapsed against the counter, grinding against Yifan’s knot. He had a spent, sated smile on his face, drool dripping down on the marble.

Yifan focused on it, vision getting hazy, blurry on the edges.

_ “Alpha,”  _ Chanyeol muttered quietly.

“Alpha?”

Yifan growled in response, yanking Chanyeol up and on his arms, knot tugging on his rim painfully.

“Eek!”

Collecting Chanyeol on his arms, Yifan headed for the living room, his cock still shooting come inside Chanyeol.

Yifan dumped Chanyeol on the couch unceremoniously.

It was Chanyeol’s turn to panic.

Yifan chuckled breathlessly, pinning Chanyeol in place.

The rut had finally settled in.

“S-s-shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> note to self: next time just jump straigth into the porn.
> 
> come yell at me on twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire) or curiouscat also [@quavemire](https://curiouscat.me/quavemire). i post all kinds of things regarding fics on twitter and occasionally just yell into the abyss. you're welcome to just lurk, also.
> 
> if you feel like making a starving artist's day, drop me a kudos or a comment :3


End file.
